


Twitter Stuff

by thisisthe_daywedie



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Gaslighting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Intersex Will Graham, Mpreg, Omega Adam Raki, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Will Graham, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Peeping, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Twitter, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthe_daywedie/pseuds/thisisthe_daywedie
Summary: My dribbles from twitter
Relationships: Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen, Jack Crawford/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 28





	1. oops

Hannibal was at some meeting for Baltimore therapists. Some where presenting things. Hannibal was one of them. Will was simply bored at home. Jack didn't need him that day (thank god) so Will was left to his own. He gets a brilliant idea after lunch when he knows Hannibal is presenting. He goes outside and shivers in the chilly air. The dogs run to go do their dog business while Will sets up his Phone camera. He makes it set on a 10 second timer and he slides off his pajama bottoms. Then his shirt and sets them on a chair outside. Bless living in the middle of nowhere. He does an experimental phone. Simply stand and making his ass push out with the timer going. Will hummed and looks. Okay we getting somewhere. He takes 4 more shots. One he's bent over, one he puts his hands under his ass and lifts it to make it plush and show off his balls a bit, and two of his ass cheeks apart.

Hannibals gonna have a field day. 

Hannibal used his phone to show his presentation on something. When in the middle of it 5 photos are sent from Will. They all briefly show up on top. And everyone say a bit of Wills smooth pale ass.

Hannibal smiled and ignored them for now. "Apologizes-" a final message pops up 

[Will: 🍆💦🍑 miss you💋]

A few people laugh or snicker. Hannibal notes who for later. He continues his presentation. 

Will goes to Hannibal's home around 4:30. He should be home by 5. Will sat down in the living room and picks up a magazine. Was he teasing? Yes. Did he care. Pfft no. When he heard a car pull into the driveway around 5:10 he shifts a bit in his chair. The front door unlocks and closes. Locks again and footsteps come from behind Will. A fist grasped his hair and Will whined. "30 people say you. Say whats mine..' Hannibal growled. Will hummed and cheekily asked, "So you did get my pictures?" Hannibal lets go and makes Will stand. They share a long,passionate,but heat filled kiss. "Naughty boy~" Will hummed. "Gonna punish me?~" Hannibal yanks Wills pants down and sat down. He throws Will over his lap. Will squirmed in surprise. "Hey what the-" a hard SLAP makes contact with his bottom. Will gasped and whined. "Naughty-" slap "little-" slap "tease~." Two slaps after. Will jerks and tries to get away. Hannibal puts a hand in Wills hair and grinned. "No no..You're taking them all.." Hannibal starts to spank Will with no mercy. By the time he has 10 Wills a whining and crying mess. By 15 his ass, lower back, and upper thighs are red. By 20 his balls where taking punishment as well. 25; Will was sobbing and shaking. 30; Hannibal lets go of Wills hair. He shoved two fingers in Wills mouth. Will gets them all wet and slippery. Hannibal shoved one in. Will whined. "H-Hannibal please! I'm sorry I'm sorry!!" Hannibal growled. "Color?" Will tensed. "G-Green.." Hannibal works Will onto 3 fingers and starts to batter his prostate. Will moaned and whined and came just

like that. Hannibal kisses Wills head and hummed. "Lets get you a bath dear.."

The next day Will was at work. Doing a presentation on JWG when his phone goes off. 6 messages. All showing photos of a red, raw ass with something white dripping from the crack.

Will turns red and the class erupts in laughs and giggles. Wills settled them down and kept going. 

Dammit Hannibal..


	2. 1950s au

the daily life of Will Lecter 

Baltimore- 195X- 6:30 am

Will wakes to the sound of his one month old daughter Clarice crying. She's hungry. Will sighed lightly and sat up. Its routine for him. He goes to the nursery and picks up the baby. Pulling the top of his night gown down first he picks Clarice up and feeds her. She had a good latch- like her siblings when they where babies. Will sat in the rocking chair as she ate and hummed. She's the third baby Wills given his mate. Hannibal is big and strong. His accent made Will feel so giddy and pleased. His scent was intoxicating. Will loved it. He will be up soon. Will changed the pups diaper after she was burped and heads to the kitchen. He sets the Baby down in her bassinet in the living room. He puts 'The Lone Ranger' on since the news is next. He starts breakfast. He didn't have alot of groceries. Shoot. He needs to do that today. He improvises with making the family omelets. He will just eat oatmeal berries and honey. So Will starts to make omelets. One hearty and healthy for his alpha and two smaller cheese ham and spinach ones for his other kids. He's done setting the table by 7. Hannibal walks in just in time. He's doing his tie. "Good morning love." Will smiled. He walks over and helps Hannibal. "Good morning alpha." Hannibal lets Will do his tie before they kiss. "I made you an omelet. There's fruit and orange juice also." He nods. "I needed a light breakfast.." Will smiled. He goes to wake his other children. Matthew is first- Wills first baby. He gave Hannibal an alpha. Matthew has Wills curls and Hannibals eyes. Matthew adores his papa. Matthew is 8 and is already a big boy. But mama still loves to check on him in the morning. Next is Abigail. She's an omega girl. Soft straight hair and her mamas eyes. Abigail is finally in kindergarten. Will gets her ready while his mate eats and makes sure Matthew is ready. Hannibal takes the children to school at 8 on his way to work. Wills first activity is to clean his house. He does the kitchen first. Then moves to his bedroom. Then bathroom. Making sure his husband's things are back in place. Next he does his son children's bedrooms. Doing their beds and picking up toys.The bathrooms are last and the living room is after. The house is never too messy with Will doing cleaning. He just accounts for the baby. Will can't drive but Hannibal did leave him money to call in groceries. It's the newest thing. And it helps Will. He calls it in around 11 noon. Then he thinks of what to make for dinner...oh! Margot gave him a recipe for tai rice and some sweet and sour chicken! He does a taste test for his lunch and decides he will make it for dinner. Soon its 3 and he hears the Backdoor open. "Mama we're home!" Matthew yelled. Will's smiled. He makes sure Abigail gets her reading time in and Matthew does his homework. They play outside after until Hannibal comes home at 5. Hannibal kisses Wills neck as Will finishs seasoning his Chicken. "Do you have to go out tonight?" He asked softly. Hannibal nods no. Hannibal spends time with Clarice while Will does dinner. They always eat as a family. The children are all in bed by 8 pm. Giving mama and papa time to themselves. Like any good Alpha Hannibal knots Will before bed. It helps with his stressful day and drains Will of his available energy. Will enjoys it. He loves when Hannibal takes him right after they shower. Right now Wills locked on Hannibal knot. Laying on his chest. "We need more meat." Will comments as his cunt milks the alphas knot. He leans down and whispers. "The delivery boy kept staring at my tits. His card is on your study desk." Will smiled and gets kisses from his mate. "Good boy Will.."


	3. Momma Will and his triplets

Will loves his sons. His triplets. Duncan Hannibal and Nigel. Their father was a good man but died when they where 5. Their fathers wealth more then enough to help Will raise his alpha triplets. But when they peak 13 and puberty Will fears their ruts and what may happen. So he goes off suppressants and just as he expected all 3 go into rut same day. But thanks to Wills body being off suppressants he calms his boys with slick his scent and his pussy. Teaching his boys how to care for an Omega and how to knot them up. Mommy can take all his boys knots and cum. Mommy knows best after all


	4. Sharing is carint

Hannibal and Wills first time in a shared rut/heat is not like a typical one. They hide in Hannibals bedroom. No sunlight. Hannibal wants to watch Will cry and moan as Hannibal fingers and fucks his wet cunt in candle light. Will loves his alphas knot and cock but its bigger in rut. Will feels so tight and wet Hannibal just breaks him. His rutted alpha mind wants this boy to beg and cry for his dick. And after Wills sated Hannibal feeds him crackers and fruits and water to keep him sweet and fed. Hannibal licks away the juice that drips from Wills mouth. And when Will wakes from heat naps he's right back on Hannibals cock. They hope it settles inside for something new to form...


	5. after the fall but Wills pregnant

Hannibal drags Will onto the closes patch of grass he can find. Its better then sand. Wills screaming and crying. He can only say two words; "Save her" He's talking about the infant in his belly. She's a month early and Hannibal doesn't have any equipment or a phone to call Chihoy. But she will find them but this baby isn't waiting. Wills dilating too fast for Hannibal to keep up with. But he knows Will-Oh his darling Will...his omega thats bruised and bloodied and cut up has to push. He won't let the Great Red Dragon's last victim his child. So he puts his hands under Wills hole and tells him to push. And Will screams like La Llorna after her children have drowned. But its not mourning. Not anymore as a small infant wails. She screamed and cried. Will passed out. Hannibals on the verge of hyperventilating when suddenly he sees lights. And light steps. Only one set: Chiyoh. She appears and sees the infant

and Will passed out. Hannibal looks at her. He held the child up like she was the next coming of Jesus Christ. "Save her.." he says. Chiyoh grabs the infant in time before Hannibal passed out..

He wakes with sun in his eyes. Wounds dressed and he's sore. His nails- still blood stained remind him; Will and the Baby. He gets up quick. It hurts. He sees the house. Its smaller but secluded. And he finds Will and the baby. Both on the sofa in front of the TV. Wills feeding her naturally. His nipples look swollen.

Its fine..they're okay


	6. Breakfast with mommy

Will is eating a pb&j in the kitchen while holding Clarice. The 2 month old is suckling on her mom's breast eating her own lunch. Wills in one of Hannibals button-downs and also in some panties. Hannibal loves watching the innocent act of Will feeding their child. But Wills other breast is leaking. Clarice whined and Will switched her to the other side so she can keep eating. He finishes his lunch and looks at Hannibal. "What?" He laughs a bit. Hannibal smiled. "Beautiful."


	7. Stop- mommy time

"F-Fuck- there, there!" Will whined and squirmed as Hannibal grinds into his gspot. His cunts leaking like crazy onto the bed. Hannibal grunted and fucks deeper into his mate. Will moans and whined when Hannibals hands grab his waist. Wills on his back and Hannibal's cocks between his legs. Hannibals skin shines in the light of a candle. Its honey colored and Will loves how the pepered color chest hair. Wills hands grasp it as Hannibal pushed Wills knees up. Driving in deeper."Knot me, Knot me.. knot me alpha!" Hannibal snarled and goes faster until the baby monitor lights up. Clarice starts wailing. "Oh Will wait-" Wills brain snaps into mommy mode. He pushed Hannibal away and the alphas cock slipped out with a wet noise. Will puts on a shirt and goes to his baby. She had a dirty diaper. Hannibal sighed and flops on the bed. He closed his eyes and tries to jerk off but 15 minutes later the bed shifts and Wills straddling his dick. "Fuck me. Now." Hannibal lets Will sink back down on his cock. Will moaned as his hips go down to meet Hannibals thrusts. Will whined and gasped. He cried softly as his tits leak when he squirts on his alphas cock. Hannibals thumb rubs his clit as Will drops on his knot. At least this time they finished.


	8. Will Graham discovers his pussy can squirt

Will doesn't know he can have a visible orgasm till Hannibal mentions it. "What the fuck is squirting?" Hannibal is EXCITED to plan the night for Wills pleasure. A nice light dinner and wine makes Wills muscles less tense. And Hannibal knows this will be difficult for the other so he takes it slow. Eats out Will till his thighs shake then he grabs the black Hitachi wand. Wills on his back on the bed. A towel covers it. Hannibals naked just like him. "Just relax.." he mutters.Will likes vibrators as much as the next person but this is weird. He's came too times already and just the regular creamy white fluid leaks after that many orgasms. Hannibal gives him a break and thinks. Will just enjoys the cold water before Hannibal has him back on his back. This time he sinks into Wills cunt. "When you are gonna cum bear down on my cock.." he says and starts the wand. Will gasped and moaned. This feels ALOT better. His pussy is full and the vibration makes him feel it deep in his bones.His eyes blow open. "Oh god..oh god...oh my fucking god.." hes panting. Hannibal groaned. "Bear down. Now.." Will gasped feeling the wand press hard into his clit as Hannibal fucks into him. Will arches off the bed and squealed as clear, warm fluid come from his cunt. His thighs shake and he cries as Hannibal fucks him through the whole thing. Before he's balls deep cumming in Will. Hannibal pulls out and Will whimpers. Feeling his hot, wet thighs and cunt. He feels so worn out. Its so addictive. "Again.." Hannibal chuckled and nuzzled Wills hot folds. Will whined pitifully as Hannibal licks his and Wills cum from the beaten up hole. "Lets get this cleaned up first.."


	9. Jack Crawford is great in bed

Thinking about Will and Jack. How Will is so timid and scared around the bigger alpha. How Jack loves to ruin Wills curls in his hands while he helps the omega suck his cock bc its too big. But Will loves it.. And their first time Jacks slow. Will loves the steady pressure and Jack rubbing his clit. But when he's halfway in Will gasps. "F-Fuck Jack stop im-im-" and then he sobs as he squirts so hard for the first time he forces Jack out. Jack rubs His clit and licks his hole. Until he rolls Will on his back and opens his milky white legs. "Let me breed you baby.." is all Jack growls as he fucks Wills hole. Will squirms and squeals as Jacks cock ruins his womb and folds. So stuffed when he tries to rub his clit he can't. And Jack buries himself deep and ruts into him. And that does it and Will is cumming all over his slutty little thigh and Jacks knot. The knot plugs him up so good too. And he's crying when Jacks seed fills his womb. "Fuck yeah Will...take my knot.." Wills shaking and crying. "I-I'm pregnant! Oh god yes I'm pregnant!" He's so strung up on the fact its so deep his brain is mush. "Dont worry baby ill take care of you and our babies.' Yes. Jack's babies. A big strong alpha has bred Will and given him babies. And Will passed out from the excitement. Then he wakes up still so wet and loose he hates it. So he climbs on the alphas cock and works into into his open pussy. Jack just watches and smiles. 


	10. 1 Will + a Jack and Hannibal

Will hates how Jack and Hannibal fight over courting him. So when Hannibal plans a dinner for the 3 he goes. But things get heated when both alphas start to argue over an omegas needs. An obvious state of power play. Will whines and drops his forks. He stands up and starts to strip. "You two are fuckinh idiots. I can't pick...you're both so nice and..God you both smell so good but together its..look what its done to me." He shows the two his slick soaked panties. Both are wide eyed and nostrils flaring. Will leaves his panties only on and runs. Jack and Hannibal follows. Will doesn't get far as he's cornered quickly. Jack picks him up and asks Hannibal. "Bedroom?" Will squirms with excitement. Soon he's on his knees and ass in the air. Hannibal is eating out his cunt while Jack gets his dick sucked. They take turns fucking Will's creamy little cunt. He's smooth and pink. "Looks like he planned on this.." Jack mutters holding Wills legs open for Hannibal. Wills shaking in anticipation. "Hannibal...please. knot me alpha please I need it. I want pups- I want a whole fucking litter.." he whines as Hannibal slips in. He's long and he fits so well in Will. He shows the omega little mercy as he fucks Wills cunt. Will grabs at Jacks arms and the pillows as Hannibal breed him. Will cries as Hannibal fucks a wet orgasm out of him. Wills eyes roll back as he squirts and convulsed. "Fuck yeah right there! Fuckin' breed me!! Breed me Dr. Lecter!" Will is screaming and squealing. Jack leans over and sucks on Wills tit. Will cries when Hannibal sucks the other,they overstimulates Will. Hannibal cums and knots the omega after another wet orgasm. Wills blissed out as fuck. But it doesn't last long as the knot deflates. Will whined as Jack fingers him. He's so much thicker in fingers and cock. Jack uses Wills slick and Hannibals cum as lube. Before he slowly enters Will. "Oh god he's perfect.." Jack mutters. Hannibal lets Will rest his head on his thighs. "Still a tight fuck huh?" Hannibal asks nonchalantly. Like Will was just a toy. Will whined as Jack kept sinking in. Fuck how big was he? Will looses track when Jack starts to fuck him. Will moans and opens his legs as wide as they can. Hannibal feeds his cock to Will and groaned. They split roast Will until Jack knots him. Will pulls off Hannibals dick crying as the knot stuffs him. There's a bump in Wills belly that makes him swoon. "Fuck...im so full...so full of babies..im gonna have both of your babies."


	11. Hannibal is a Bully

Will was having the worst heat since he bonded with Hannibal. Before it was bad mainly bc he had no alpha. But now...it feels like its his first heat ever. Will ruts on Hannibal's pillow and moaned. He's naked and blushing all over. The fabric feels so good on his clit he just wants it to past forever. Wills so close to creaming when two large hands are on his hips. Hannibal arrives home to the smell of slick. Its heavy and so sweet. "Will...you're heat.." Will moaned and grinds back on his alphas clothed growing erection. The rough fabric of Hannibal's trousers make Will gasp and moaned. "Yes yes...heat, breed me..fucking give me babies.." he babbled as his clit gets friction. He whined and whimpers as Hannibal stops his hips. "None of that now Will...just wait love i have to get somethings." Will whined but obeys. Hannibal strips and quickly placed an order at the grocery store for pick up tomorrow. The alpha rejoins his mate in bed and gives Will what he needs. A knot. Will rolls over to his back. Opening his legs as Hannibal fucks him. Breeds him. The usual isn't working and Wills whining. The omega has enough and shoved Hannibal off. Will gets Hannibal on his back and sinks on his dick. "F-Fuck!" He yelped and starts to ride the alpha. Hannibals shocked but lets it happen. Will rubs his clit roughly and moaned. "There. There...fucking pound me you asshole!" Will cries as Hannibal starts to snap his hips up. Will moans and squirts. He falls on Hannibal's chest and moaned. Hannibal holds Wills waist and slams up into the omega. Fucking his squirting cunny as he buries his knot in Will. Will crawls at the sheets as Hannibal knots him. Will's shaking by the end and groaned. "Yeah...yeah. give me your babies alpha..all your babys"


	12. Alternative route

Hannibal walks Alana to her car. Its another late night at the FBI head of behavioral science. She sighed. "This guys a fucking sicko. This isn't easy.." Hannibal agrees with her. Alana looks at Hannibal. "You know if he was still here we.." she stops and shakes her head smiling sad. Hannibal frowns. "Will is somewhere. He left for a reason.." Alana sighed. "Its been a year Hannibal. He's dead or somewhere across the world.." Will Graham- an omega who worked for the FBI- went missing a year ago. Just up and left. Hannibal pats Alana's back. "Go home to Margot and Wilbur." She nods. "Night Hannibal.." she leaves in her car. Hannibal goes home himself and smiled warmly. He pulls into the driveway and steps out. Apon entering the home it smells so warm. Will walks over in just some panties and Hannibals shirt. A 3 month old nursing from his breast. "Hi alpha! You're home late.." he goes over and kisses Hannibal. Hannibal kisses Will and soaks up the smell. It didn't take much to drug Will and fake him running away. To fuck him into submission. He fought so hard but his heat was the final string snapping. Hannibal knocked him up and marked him. Keeping Will under lock and key for a bit over a year was worth it. Will gave birth to an alpha boy they named Nigel. Wills now also pregnant with another baby. Hannibal loves Wills smell pregnant. Its so sweet and perfect. "Im sorry love.. ill start some dinner. Put Nigel to bed.." the omega nods and walks off. His curls are fluffier and his skin is always so smooth for Hannibal. Nigel sleeps while Hannibal does his nightly routine with Will. Hannibal lays the omega on his back, being 1 month pregnancy gave Hannibal a swell of pride. He wanted a girl. But for now he's fucking Wills pink pussy. Will squeals and moans so prettily under his alpha. So blissed out by the cock inside him. "Yes! Yes alpha! Babies I want all your babies!" He moaned as Hannibal roughly fucks him. He's still so wet for him. Hannibal growled and held Will down. He bites the red, raw mate mark on Wills neck. Will squealed and cried as he squirts. Hannibal drills into him harder. Before he knots the omega whos babbling. Mind broken as he's filled with cum. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh fuck me alpha give me- YES babies! Give me your babies ill carry them all!" Hannibal sucks on Wills tits. Making the omega squirm. "Thats the babies food alpha..ha-ah..no I'm stuffed.." he whined as Hannibal rubs his clit. "So adorable.."


	13. Mischa

It was an accident. It really was. Hannibal was sleeping beside Will who was 5 months pregnant when he was shook away. First thing he smelled was blood. Lots of it. The alpha carried Will to the car and the hospital said only 2 hours later it was too late to save her. Will freaked out. He sobbed and begged but all they did was assure it wasn't his fault. And this wouldn't effect his fertility. That mads Hannibal's blood boil as an alpha but he knew it was true. Will still had to give birth to her body. Hannibal made sure Will was asleep when he filled out paperwork. An alpha girl..Hannibal fills out the release forms and a birth and death certificate. He takes his mate home first. Sedates him so he sleeps.Then he goes and gets his daughter. She's small. Not even hair yet. He brings her home in what is essentially a casket. He wraps it in black plastic and puts it in the freezer. Suddenly he hears something crash. He runs upstairs to the bedroom to finds Will out of it. He knocked over a glass photo and had blood running down his legs. He was shaking and stunk of sadness. Hannibal picks up the omega and held him. "I k-killed her..." "Will-" "I killed her didnt i?" Hannibal kisses Will on the lips as he sobbed. "You didn't kill her Will. It was just as coincidence as SIDS or cancer..." Will holds onto his alpha as he cries. "What did you name her..?" Hannibal held Will. "Mischa.." Will nods. "I...I cant..not now-" "We can waits.." for now Will needs him.


	14. Can't touch this

Will looks at the mate mark on his neck and sighed. His 4 year old was asleep on the bed behind him. He didn't look like his sire. Light brown hair, brown-gold eyes, and pale skin. Matthew was like any alpha pup of a single omega mother. Protective, obeying, ready to help his mom. Matthew just doesn't know who his sire is. He doesn't know his sire is in prison. That Matthew was a parting gift when his site turned himself in. Will sighed and grabs his coat when he heard Matthew. "Mama where you goin'?" Will turns and looks at him. "Ill be back Matty. Theres food in the fridge and don't answer the door or use the stove.." he leaves. The drive to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane is long. Will arrived and after speaking with Alana he is taken to Hannibal. Hannibal has a stupid prison haircut. He wants to leave. But that mark on his neck calls him. "How is Matthew?" Hannibal asks. Will throws his coat on the chair provided and laughs. "Dont ask about my son." "Our son." "He doesn't know who you are doctor Lecter.." Will strips his clothes off. Hannibal's breathing hitched. Wills smooth, like he waxed. And he smells so sweet. Will sat on the sofa naked and opens his legs. "I haven't had another since you gave me Matty.." he said and shows off his pink folds. Hannibal snarls and pressed against the glass as he watched Will. Will- rubbing his clit and fingering his hole. Moaning and panting hard. Until Hannibals hand is in the prison suit and he's jacking off. Will whined. "Yeah baby...come on alpha cum in your outfit..imagine it's my tight little hole again.." Will spoke soft and pretty. Until Hannibal groaned loudly and a small wet stain grew. Will whined and kept fingerings himself till he gasped and came hard. Shaking as squirt came around his hand. Hannibal growled and watched. Will stood up and stuck his hand in the food slot. Hannibal licks it clean before it's ripped away. "Will wait-" Will dresses and smiled. "Goodbye Doctor Lecter.."


	15. Meet your dad

"Where we going mama?" Matthew asked. He was in the backseat of Wills car. "You're gonna meet someone today Matty.." Will said frowning. Hannibal's lawyers approached Will last week while Matthew was at kindergarten. Hannibal wanted to see his pup. At least twice a month. And in return Will would have a nice pup support payment and access to an emergency fund for Matty. Will only took up the offer because he knew if he didn't Hannibal would do something dramatic. So now   
here he is driving his 5 year old. Alana was nice enough to explain to Matty in a way he understands what BSHC is. But now he feel uncomfortable walking to the cell Hannibal is at. He hasn't been here in 2 months. Matty knows his mama is nervous.Matty holds Wills hand and smiled. "Dont worry mama ill protect you." Will feels his heat swell at bit. His alpha pup...so brave. Hannibal is waiting. Standing at the plexiglass as Matty walks in with his omega mother. Hannibal held his breath as Matthew stares him down. Curious but scared. Wills in a black sweater with a light blue collared shirt under. Matty had a simple red sweater on and jeans. Relaxed for a car trip but nice enough for outings. But Wills dressed to seduce. He looks so tender. "Matthew this is...this is Dr. Lecter. He is your sire. But he wanted to meet you.." Matthew looks at him. "Hello Matthew...you're a very big boy." Matty growled. Will looks visible surprised. "Matthew-" "mine." Matthew says hugging Will. Hannibal smiled. His child was possessive of his mama. Of his Will. "I dont wish to hurt mama." "You're just an alpha that helped mama. You're not my dad." Will gasped. "Matthew Jacob!" Hannibal smirked visibly. "Its true! We are only here because those men in suits came!" "I'm not his son! He's a bad man!" Matthew snapped hugging Will who held him. His son was possessive and Hannibal loved it.


	16. 1950s au/// he will be mine

Hannibal Lecter is the neighbor of the Crawfords. They adopted their only child when he was a baby. Will Graham is a good omega boy. An angel really. He babysits for extra money, does good at his all omega school, is a troop leader for omega scouts, and is beautiful. But Wills papa has him under constant watch. Hannibal knows the doll wears a chastity device and wears a thick leather collar with a key. But it won't stop Dr. Lecter. Hannibal is driving home late one night when he sees Will walking. He's in a skirt going to his knees and his omega scouts uniform. He offers the boy a ride. "Oh thank you Mr. Lecter! Its chilly outside!" Will said sweetly as he climbs in. Hannibal drives Will home but they don't make it. At least Will doesnt. Hannibal drugs Will and takes Will into his home. Using lock picks and blades he frees Will of the collar and chastity device and growled. Wills so soft. Even for 16 he's hairless. Of this boy is so pretty. Hannibal tastes Wills pretty pink pussy. The omega stirs and squirms. No worries. Hannibal sits up and removed the omegas and his clothes. Will was so cute and he had small little breasts. They would for sure get bigger if he got pregnant. Hannibal lubes his cock up and puts pretty pink pussy. The omega stirs and squirms. No worries. Hannibal sits up and removed the omegas and his clothes. Will was so cute and he had small little breasts. They would for sure get bigger if he got pregnant. Hannibal lubes his cock up and puts Wills legs on his bigger shoulders. "Dont worry my love.." he mutters and slowly slips in. Will wakes when Hannibal bottoms out and whined. His pussy feels so good. Hannibal shows no mercy as he pulls out and slams back in. Will gasped and squealed as his   
cunt is bred for the first time. "Good little omega.." Hannibal growls. By the end Wills in a proper breeding position and moaning. Crying for a a knot. "P-Please alpha! Cum in me! Give me babys! Give me knot! Knot! Knot knot!" He cries as he takes it like a good omega. Hannibal groaned and hits his Gspot. Will gasps the shakes. His pussy gushes. "Ah! Alpha what-?!" He's in shock as Hannibal rubs his clit. "Good girl...squirt for me.." Hannibal groaned as he shoved his knot in. Will whimpers and squirts as the alpha lays with the omega on his side. Will faints from another orgasm but his body still convulsed. "Good omega.." he grinned kissing Wills face. As he twitched and cries and squirts in his sleep. All over his first of many knots.


	17. Private Beaches

Hannibal watched as Will waits at a bar for his martini. In a skimpy black and red bikini. Cuba is wonderful because 1) its hot as balls 2) Will discovered omegas of any gender are into skimpy clothing. So he takes To always wax or shave before the beach to tease his alpha. Will returns with his dry martini. Hannibal growled smelling Wills warm slick. He pulled his hard cock out and Will slips off his bottoms. He takes a seat right on that cock and moaned a bit. He could see a couple not to far from them going at it as well. Bless Cuba and it's private beaches that allowed nudity and public sex. Will whined feeling fingers rubbing his clit. "Drink up love.." Will down the martini and leans back. He moaned as Hannibal Ruts up into his wet,pink pussy. The summer breeze makes Will feel so dirty when he squirts. Whining softly as Hannibal fucks his knot into his hole.


	18. Alone time

Will shoved a pillow between his thighs and sighed. He clenched around a thick black dildo in his hole and rocks his hips forward. He whined and sighed softly. Hannibal wouldn't be home for another few hours. And the baby was asleep. Will reached under and flips a little switch. The dildo starts to vibrate and the omega purred. That's much better. Will whined and rubs his throbbed clit over the silk fabric of Hannibals pillow. Between his legs and rubbing his exposed clit. Will gasped."Yes...yes alpha its good.." he mutters as he rocks his hips. The toys vibrating tip nudges into Wills womb entrance and the pillow gives delicious friction on his clit. His tits start to leak. Naturally- as Wills still breastfeeding his baby. Will moans and moves his hips faster. Almost, almost, and then he feels that rush. "Oh my god..." he whines and gasps. He lays on his belly and moaned as he squirts around the toy. Clenching up on it and Will cums. Rubbing his clit and sensitive tits on the silk pillow. Will is teary eyed as his thighs shake. He shuts off the toy and whined. He has to clean up before Hannibal comes home....


	19. Spacedogs morning

Nigel wakes up from sleeping one hot summer day in Romania to his pretty boy sucking his cock. Adam looks so cute trying to take it all. He's getting better now. But still can't take the whole cock. "Mornin' sunshine" he mutters and ruffled those precious curls as Adam pulls off. "Morning.." he mutters and sat up. His cunt looks so wet. Nigel picks up Adam's hips and guides him over to sit on his cock. Adam gasped and moaned softly. His lips in a pretty 'O' shape. Nigel helps Adam bounce up and down. "Nig-gel...its...oh..oh oh oh!" He cried as Nigel snaps his hips up. He loved making Adam cum. "Its okay love...just focus on cumming.." Adam lets out a string of noises as he rubs his swollen clit. Head thrown back. Suddenly he is clenching around Nigel. "There, there, Nigel oh god, oh, oh oh! Cumming! I'm cumming I'm cumming!" Adam's hand gets faster and he squirts. Adam cries softly as Nigel groaned. Cumming inside his pretty boy. Adam lays on Nigel and pants. What a way to start a good day.


	20. Mother needs me

Will and Jack Crawford were a lovely pair. But Jack has fertility issues. So they adopt a pup. Will names him Hannibal and he is the light of Wills life. Jack is always away from home due to FBI work. As Hannibal gets older Jack tells him before he leaves. "Alright buddy. Papa has to go put some bad guys away. Your the man of the house now. And it's your job to protect mama." Hannibal takes it to heart as he gets older. He doesn't hate his father for work but it upsets him. But when Hannibal is 17 something bad happens. Jack is killed in the field. Will is heartbroken. Hannibal is so shocked. He holds Will as he sobs over his dead mate. At the funeral Hannibal wears one of Jacks favorite ties and holds his sobbing mother. They are set for life no doubt but Will is devastated. Hannibal takes Will home and Will holds his son. "Come lay with mommy.." he mutters. Hannibal obeys his mom. Letting Will cry and pet his hair in the bed Will shared with his late alpha. Its fine until Will is grabbing at Hannibal's cock. The alpha gasped. "Mother..no.." Will whined. "I remember the day we got you. Such a big baby boy. You loved napping with us. Let mommy take care of you.." he said and sat up. Shedding his clothes and undoing his sons pants. "Mama you're in mourning. You're not think straight-" Will suddenly swallowed Hannibal whole. "Oh..oh god." The alpha teen groaned. He sighed and whined as Will sucks him off. Getting his cock slimy and wet. Will sits up and held his boys face. "Jack had fertility issues...im still in my prime baby. And I know how bad you wanted little siblings.." Will rolls on his stomach and raised his ass. "Ever mounted an omega honey?" He purrs. His pheromones enticing the alpha. Hannibals nostrils   
flare and he groaned. Hannibal stripped and goes to his mother who guides him through the steps. "Hold my waist...good now hold your cock as you press in- oh baby!" He whined as the cock slips into his tight heat. Hannibal groaned as threw his head back. Truthfully this was his first time mounting an omega. It felt so good. So wet and warm. So tight. He lost in and slammed in. Will takes it and whined. "Good! Just use mommy.. use mommy baby give mommy your seed and ill give you little siblings.." he whined. Hannibal snaps his hips in and out. Fucking-no, breeding his dear mother. Will squirts 3 times as Hannibal fucks him. The final one was Hannibals breaking point. He groaned and shoved his knot in. His seed spilling all over inside his mother. Will praised him over and over. "Good boy! Mommy is pregnant now! With your babies, your little brothers and sisters.."


	21. Omega Hannibal

Hannibal was in his office. The older omega watched the younger alpha drink from his beer. Laced with a rut enducing drug. "Thank you for inviting me Dr.Lecter.." Will smiled. Hannibal nods and smiled warmly. "You're welcome Will.." it was a courtship. But reversed for them. Hannibal made a hearty meal. To help the drugs as well. After dessert is when Will felt funny. He felt dizzy and very hot. And hard. He didnt know Hannibal had risen. Walking to the alpha and rubbing his shoulders. "You must be so tired my dear.." Will groaned and felt a hand on his cock. Soft but warm. It undid his trousers and belt and Wills soon standing. His hands are on something smooth. He looks up and sees Hannibal naked. A corset and panties the only thing on him. "Omega.." was the only thing Will growled before shoving Hannibal on the table. The omega shoved his panties down quickly. Hannibal moaned feeling a mouth over his clit. "Y-Yes...good alpha. Just like that.." Will growled and pulled off. "You fucking enduced my rut..' he growled and shoved Hannibal show hard. "Gonna ruin you.." Hannibal moaned when a cock shoved into his cunt. Will fucked Hannibal with pure rut and spite. Will growled. Hannibal works his hand under his hips and rubs his aching clit. He moaned and squirts when the knot is forced in. He grinned and moaned as hot cum pours into his body..securing a pregnancy .


	22. Unplanned

Will walks into Dr. Lecters office well after hours."Will..it's closing hour-" "I need someone to talk to."The omega is shaking.Visibly. He's scared, it stinks up the office. Hannibal stands and goes to Will who looks to be in disbelief and numbness. "What happened Will?" Wills staring at the floor. "I..I can't remember my last heat.." Hannibal nods. "Do you usually remember them?' Will nods. "I think..someone was with me..' Hannibal watched the omega. Silent. Will suddenly was crying. He hugs Hannibal and buries his face in the expensive suit. "I-I'm pregnant..." he whimpered sadly. Hannibal smirked, holding Will softly. The omega can't see as the alpha pets his hair. "Shshsh..don't overwhelm yourself Will.." he sits the omega down and gives him water. Helping him as he's shaking alot. Will calms, Hannibal kneeling infront of him. "I..abortion is illegal in Virginia...and I cant afford to raise a pup on my own and I don't know who the father is and I would get put on government assistance and my-my job-" Hannibal makes him drink again. To stop the talking. "Will. I'm sorry you where..harmed like this and while I can't offer any assistance I can offer a possible solution." Will looks at Hannibal with red eyes and a stuffy nose. "I'll claim it. The child. I'll put you both under my care and when the child is born..what you decide is in your hands." Will's eyes widen. "H-Hannibal are..are you serious?" Hannibal nods smiling kindly. Will cried again and held onto him. Hannibal held the omega and it hid his grin. He knew, the baby growing in Will Graham was his own, for he had planted it himself. Going every day to Wolftrap to fuck,feed,then sedate the omega.


	23. Mafia au

Will drags in a body while Hannibal was in the middle of some high socialite dinner party. Will, in an all leather outfit, looks at Hannibal and the guests. "Pardon the intrusion but does anyone   
know this gentleman? He was perched on a roof nearby aiming at someone.." he held up the bastards head and grinned. Hannibal smiled proudly at his lapdog. Will was skilled and very obedient. No one speaks. Will calls another guard over. "Lock him up." The unconscious man was dragged off. Hannibal looks at Will. "Back on partol." Will walks out slamming the door.   
♡◇♤  
Will is in his small room in Lecter Manor when a guard knocks on his door. "Boss wants you " Will goes to Hannibals room in just a white shirt and sweats. "Yes sir?" Will said closing the door. "Very good work William..' Hannibal said as he lays on his bed reading. Wills mouth is watering though. Hannibals cock is out and throbbing. "Come." Will goes to him and lays on his belly. Swallowing the others cock right away. Hannibal sighed. "Get it wet boy.." Will whined and does as told until Hannibal drags Will off his dick. "Now, I want you to strip. And wait." Will got up and removed his clothes.He stands still after and whined.He needs something. Before long Hannibal has Will on his belly getting fingerfucked. Wills sobbing and squirming. He already creamed alot and he needs help squirting. Hannibal rips his hand out and spanks Wills sore ass again. "Bad dog. Interrupting dinner.." Will whimpered. "Im sorry sir! Please! Just fuck me please!?" Hannibal growled. "Bitch is in heat huh?" He got up and shoved his pants down. Before he gets behind Will and fucks into him. Will moaned feeling the large and heavy cock slide into him. Hannibal hummed.


	24. Suntan

Will was outside tanning. The Cuba sun was a gift. He was enjoying his calm morning. He can smell what Hannibal had made for breakfast still. His eyes are shut. A rough hand touched his belly. Will hummed knowing its Hannibal. The man smiled and trails down to the omegas pussy. Smooth and freshly waxed. It drives the cannibal mad. He gets Will to sit up and on his lap. Legs spread. Wills eyes are still closed. How trusting he is in Hannibal. Who's now rubbing his clit in a slow steady pace. But it gets faster and Will gets louder. He gasps and draws back and screamed. Squealing as his thighs shook hard. Hannibal just gently guides them together has Wills brain is numbed by orgasm. "D-Daddy!" Will cried as he kept going.Even as Wills thighs shut. Will whined and kept cumming like crazy. Squirting and moaning under Hannibals control


	25. Escaped

Will is at home in Wolftrap. Matthew was 6. His alpha pup. He was cleaning up after dinner and Matty was watching the news. It was Saturday and he was allowed up late. "Mama look!" He said turning it up. Will walks over while drying a plate. "THE BALTIMORE STATE HOSPITAL FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE HAS DECLARED WITH THE LOCAL FBI HAVE DECLARED THE AREAS SHOWN ON THE MAP TO BE SHELTERED IN PLACE. THE DANGEROUS INMATE HANNIBAL 'THE CANNIBAL' LECTER HAS ESCAPED" 

Will drops the glass plate and froze. He...got out? "Mama?" Matthew asked. Will ran to the closet and pulled out two bags. One had clothes for him and Matthew and the other he shoved food in and important documents. He opens the dogs food bin and props the back door open."Matthew get your puppy." Matthew held his stuffed puppy and goes to his mama. "Where we going?" He asked worried as Will puts his coat on and gets Matthew in his coat. "We gotta go!" "What about the doggies!?" Will ignores him. He gets the stuff in the back of the car and buckles up his son. He texts Alana

W.G.: I'm taking Matthew upstate  
ALANA BLOOM is calling...  
"Hello?" Alana watched as state troopers surround the FBI space they made."Will there's 3 state troopers heading to Wolftrap right now wait for them okay!?"Will sighed. "He's coming Alana.I have to protect my son."He hangs up. He throws the phone as far as he can and looks at the backseat. Matthew is gone."Matthew..? Matthew Jacobs!?"He yelled running around the car. Nothing.He starts to panic. Mommy instincts make it worst. "Matty!? Matthew!?" He heard footsteps. Oh thank god. "I had to potty.." Will sighed and puts Matthew in the back seat. "Ask mommy next time. Don't leave my sight. Please Matty." He kisses him and gets in the driver seat. He gets on the main road.   
Louisiana is his best bet. He drove until sunrise when he needed gas. He was tired. He gets a crappy motel with cash and orders pizza for Matty. He will fill up the car later. "Dont answer the door for anyone. I need to nap.." Will said.This repeats all week.  
Next thing you know they are in Louisiana. They get one last motel. But Wills nap is short lived when Matty furiously shaked him awake. "Matty calm down what-" he hears a gun click. He feels the end press into his head. "Get up." He looks and saw Hannibal. Matty was shaking. He was so scared. A strange alpha was pointing a gun at his mama. Will slowly got up and gets his stuff. They all got to the car and where driving somewhere. Hannibal was driving and Will was just sitting. "Matthew- do you know who I am?' The pup nods no. Will growled at the alpha but Hannibal a hand at his throat shuts him up. "Let mommy go!!" Matty yelled. Hannibal sighed and held it even as the pup yelled and cried. They stopped somewhere and Hannibal drags Will out. "You tried to leave..' "I left to protect my baby.." Hannibal snarled. Will looks at him and pulls his shirt off. Showing off his omegan chest. So pretty, so pale and ripe still. It makes Hannibals mouth water. Will drops his pants and looks at Hannibal."You can't hurt him if I do this for you.." Hannibal nods. He grabbed Will and bends him over. Leaning on a tree. Will whined and gasped feeling the alphas cock slip in. He moaned and hummed. Hannibal growled. "I haven't had a proper bedmate in years.." he fucks into Wills wet heat. Will moaned and whined. He missed his cock so much..


	26. Riding

Hannibal was in his office. Will simply sitting in his lap. Hours pass of Hannibal doing paperwork with Will on his lap. "I..I need to stretch my legs.." Hannibal hummed. "Can you do one more hour? I'm almost done.." Will nods and whined. Finally Hannibal was done. He rubbed Will's belly and smirked. "Up." He turns his chair and watched Will sit up. Will didn't have pants. Or underwear. As he sat up Hannibals cock came out. It was wet with Wills juices and precum.The loss made Wills pussy gape. "Get dressed to leave home dear..' Will nods. With shaking legs he puts his pants on. Hannibals watched tucking himself in.   
  



	27. Baby daddy wanted

Wills on the pill. Ya know, the yellow one that is a suppressant and birth control? But Dr. Lecter- much like any alpha- likes the smell of pregnant omegas. Will looks at his calander and sees his 35th birthday on it. Normally omegas have "prime years" where they are mostly fertile outside of heat. 20-35. Will sighed and looks around his home. He had cleaned out the top floor recently. He had 2 extra rooms. He sighed and got up. His appointment was in 4 hours. Will was going to see his gynecologist. ●●  
"Ms. Graham?" A nurse called? Will stood and walks over. "Its Mr..." she smiled. "So sorry. Come in Dr. Soot will be with you shortly.." Will nods and sat down. The nice doctor helped Will.  
7 PM BALTIMORE  
"I want kids." 

Quite the opening Will.Hannibal nods and Will pulls out something from his pocket."The doctor said I am fertile still. Prime and all.But the suppressants and birth control need to be canceled out.."he said.He opens the packaging and pulls out a small pink pill. He takes it dry. "I want a baby with good genes though.." Hannibal nods. "Define good genes?' "Strong, vertile, smart.." he said looking at Hannibal. He stood up and straddled the doctors lap. "Do you want kids Dr. Lecter?'Hannibal watched as Will took off his top. Hannibal growled and shoved his trousers and briefs down as Will undid his shirt and jacket. "I want you to fuck my brains out, don't stop till I'm knocked up.." Hannibal and Will where soon naked and fucking like animals. Against the ladder. Will used it as some kind of leverage to hold on as Hannibal plows into his cunt. So red and wet, white spilled from around the monstrous cock as Hannibal held Will's hips. Will lets out a string of broken yet continuous moan and whimper. "Words Will.." Hannibal grunts as he fucks into Wills cunt. One harsh thrust made Will yelp. "F-Full..so full...too full..fuuuck don't stop im almost there!" Hannibal reached under and throws one of Wills legs over his arm. So Will was gripping the ladder for dear life as Hannibal kept him open and full. His hand swipes quickly at Wills clit and the omega screamed. A stream of fluid comes from Will who moaned and shook. He's so sweaty and full and he loves getting his brains fucked out. "Alpha fuck!" He yelled as he squirted. Hannibal moaned and grabbed Wills midsection and yanks him back on his dick.Will gasped and cried as the even bigger knot fucked into his cunt.And even then it tugged in and out of him till Hannibal drained his balls in the quivering omegas pussy.They looked like a Renaissance sculpture. Wills legs slammed closed, he's shades of red and pink all over. Thighs stained with both their cum and his heads thrown back on Hannibals shoulder. The alpha can feel his breath as he pants and moans. And Hannibal holding him

protectively and sweating as well. He can feel Wills cunt milk his cock for everything its worth. 

This baby better be growing as they stand still.


	28. Wrong time to show up Jack

Jack Crawford sighed as he sat outside in Dr. Lecters waiting room. Its been 30 minutes. 

40 minutes ,okay Crawford can't wait anymore. So like any reasonable man he checked the door. Unlocked so he opens it but is slapped in the face with the smell of sex. Then he sees it. Will is on the ladder naked. Fully. His omegan tits out and flushed. Head thrown back and he's got tears down his face.He's behind the ladder. If it was night you probably wouldn't see him.And behind the omega is Hannibal. His jacket and vest missing. Along with his pants. His shirt undone a few buttons as he animalisticly fucks into The Omega. Wills crying and begging. "More more more! Alpha more!More more more!!"A very threatening growl and a small gasp is heard Will moaned as his cunt gushed. The thick knot slams in and Will milks Hannibal's dick. "What do you want love?" Hannibal whispers and Will sobbed. "Rub me! Rub me rub me alpha!!" Hannibals hand rubs his clit and Wills shakes. "Mmm alpha!" Will cried. 

The door is left ajar as Jack had left a while ago. The smell enough was what made him leave. Hannibal needed an alibi for him and his omega when the next victim was found. And fucking Wills brains out was a good enough one.


	29. Madancy with afab

  
Mads and Hugh where staying a shared hotel room while Hannibal was filming in Florence. Mads went to get food while Hugh stays and showered. He carefully stripped in the bathroom and looks down. In a light forest of curls was his cunt. He groaned as he rubbed the sensitive little clit and sighed. He needed to relax. So he gets in the little too warm shower and hummed. He makes sure to wash his body before he can masterbate. He didnt realize Mads was back though. 

Mads didn't know where Hugh was when he got back with a huge box of pizza and some sodas. "Wee man? You here-Shit!" He had opened the bathroom door and slammed it shut. What the hell? He walked in on Hugh changing- no he definitely had fingers in him, but...

He didn't see a dick. Mads sat down and tries to calm his heated face before Hugh walks out looking flushed. "What...what did you see?' He asked Mads. "I don't know what I saw?' He said hesitantly. Hugh sighed. "Okay..so I was born with..a vagina..but at the same time I was born a guy- look I cant fucking explain it but please don't tell!" He said kinda whiny. Mads held a smirk back. "Of course Wee Man. Secrets safe with me...' his eyes drift down to Hugh's clothed cunt. He wants to see it...and maybe he said it. 

Because suddenly Hugh's hands takes Mads hands. He rests them on the top of his sweats. Mads looks up at Hugh, then slowly pushed them down. Mads growled as he saw curly pubes and then his pussy, he's so wet. Hugh sighed happily and runs a hand in Mads hair.

"Go ahead..feel it. Touch it..touch me please Mads.." he said softly. Mads leans down and gripped Hugh's ass, his tongue dipping in and Hugh moaned. Mads lays back and Hugh straddled his face. Mads looks up at Hugh who was now riding Mads tongue. Red faced and moaning. "Fuck! Yes yes fuck!" He groaned and gasped as he grinds down harder and squirts. Mads groaned and sucks on Hugh's clit. Then he throws the Brit on his stomach and pulls him back. Hugh gulped feeling Mads hard cock. It was dripping precum.

Mads slowly sinks into Hugh and moaned. Hugh sobbed as he was filled perfectly. He goes cross-eyed as Mads fucks him. "F-Fucking, agh!! Mads yes!! More!" He screamed and creamed around the alphas cock. Mads used Hugh's cunt like a fleshlight. "Good boy, good boy Hugh just like that!" He growled and slaps his ass. Hugh yelped and pushed back on Mads cock. "Oh my god! Fuck I'm gonna squirt!"Mads slams into Hugh non-stop and groaned.Hugh squealed and squirts.Mads pushed in and cums in the cumming Brit.What a night.


	30. Anal anyone?

Hannibal had left Will tied down on the bed. Back arched and hands tied up. His eyes covered and mouth gag as a Hitachi wand kept going on his clit. Its been 2 hours. But longer for Will. The omega sighed as it stops. He knows its Hannibal. His ass and back on fire. One from the way it was the other due to the alphas punishing belt. "Good boy.." he mutters and kisses Wills flushed pussy. Hole so very fucked out from one of the dildos that ripped orgasms from Will.

Cool lube is applied to his ass. Will whined and gasped softly. His ass is fingered open and he whined. "Oh my god.." he mutters and whimpered Will cried as his prostate is battered hard. He whined and wiggled his hips as Hannibal fingers him where he is tightest.Hannibal works 4 fingers in before he pulled them out. He untied Will who goes limp."Speak."Will whined. "Im sore.." his ass is red and streaked from punishment. And Wills limbs show where he was tied. Hannibal kisses Will softly."Roll on your side."

Will does as told and Hannibal gets behind him. His cock, now slicked in lube, brushes against Wills ass. "Just relax..' Hannibals cock slips in before Will gasped. Moaning as it bottoms out. Hannibal hummed when he started to thrust into the omega.

Will moaned as his prostate is hit each time. Eyes rolling back. "G-Gonna cum..f-fuck.." he pants and Hannibal growled. The bigger man rubs Wills clit and soon the smaller started to shake. Will gasped and cried as he cums on nothing in his cunt.

Hannibal pulled out and fists his cock, cumming all over Wills pussy. 


	31. Heat tings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dubcon

Will goes into heat while at a crime scene. Hannibal being a medical professional offers to take him home and instead fucks Will stupid. Poor omega is so stupid from heat and being around an alpha he just lets it happen.

Letting Hannibal rub his sensitive clit and letting him pop Wills cherry. Will cries and the first knot has Will cross eyed and begging. The cum is tinged pink. 

Later on Will doesnt remember his heat and tells Hannibal "I wouldn't let you fuck me in a million years." And Hannibal smirks and replys "Yet I popped that tight cherry. And filled you up with my cum."


	32. mine

Hannibal kidnapped Will during his heat. He was never a suspect. Jack and everyone at the FBI are torn over losing Will. While when Hannibal returns home he goes to a small guest room to find Will rubbing his small baby bump. Spaced out and looking down. His body tells him to allow Hannibal to touch him."You're a monster.." is all he says as Hannibal scent marks him."And why is that?' Will glared at him."You can't harm me Will..thats our baby you have inside you."

"This isn't your baby. Ill escape and tell everyone.." Hannibal laughs. "Tell them what? You where unwillingly knocked up?' Will whined and looks down. As the days go on he grows more quiet and obedient with the helpful threats to his belly. All Hannibal had to do was threaten to take away Wills baby. And the omega turns. Will going into labor helped drastically. Hannibal sets up his large bathtub for a water birth and Will cries so much. Surrounded by Hannibal's scent. He is sobbing by the time his baby is born.

Hannibal asks what's wrong and Will cries. "D-Dont take my baby a-alpha..' Hannibal's heart sings. "Of course not my beloved.." 

Will reappears with a baby. Everyones so confused. But Will also bares a mate mark. He quits the FBI and isn't heard from.

He just stays home with his pup and in the safety of Hannibals home.


End file.
